NOT Your Average Day
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: APH/MaxRide crossover! Max and the flock are trapped in cages at the School again when two new arrivals get slammed into cages! Do you want it to be a one-shot or not a one-shot?
1. Chapter 1

"Ah!"

A shout woke fourteen-year-old Maximum Ride up as someone was thrown into the cage next to hers. Max was in a horrible mood- she had been taken back to the School _again_-and felt like bashing the whitecoats up. She couldn't find a way to escape the stupid cage! She had only escaped from the cages the last few times was because someone _outside _the cages had helped her.

A flurry of horrible curses woke the rest of the flock up. Heads turned to look at the new arrival. Actually, the new arrival**s.** It was two new people-a girl and a boy-and they positively furious.

The boy, who looked about 19, shouted a string out four-lettered words that made Max wish she could cover Angel's ears.

The girl, who looked around Max's age, glared at the departing whitecoat and shouted a few words in Chinese. She looked Asian, but one of her parents must have been European or American because she had curly yellow hair. Her eyes were reddish-brownish. Her clothes were slightly stained red. Max's first thought- blood.

The boy-man-whatever-had maroon-colored hair and a cowlick, tanned skin, and dark red eyes. Sheesh, why did they have such an unusual eye color. After he was certain the whitecoat had left, he took out a nail-driven baseball bat and started eyeing the cage, as if he wanted to smash it into pieces. "D'you think it'll work?" he asked to the girl.

The girl shrugged. "Just get us out of here, we're gonna be late," she yawned, flopping down onto her back, noticing the stares the two were getting.

"What're you guys staring at?" she asked calmly, as if she wasn't trapped in a freaking dog crate. "You don't happen to know why we're here, do you?"

Nudge, who was in the crate across from me, seemed to get over her shock. "Who are you? Why did the whitecoats take you? Why are you here? I know why _I'm_ here, how about you? Oh, silly me, you don't know why you're here- you just asked me that!" she started bombarding the new comers with tons of questions.

The girl smiled, a bit to herself. "Worse than Alfred," Max heard her mutter.

"Darn, they took my watch. Ollie's gonna knock my head off my body," the girl suddenly groaned. "And to top it off, we'll be late! Remind me why we're here again?" she looked pointedly at the boy, who glared.

"F*** this sh*t!" he suddenly yelled, swinging the club, which effectively smashed open the cage. "F*** you Oliver! F*** you, damn mirror!"

Why he was cursing a mirror, Max didn't know.

He leaped out of the cage and ran towards the window and punched it, shattering the glass. The girl fake-yawned again and clambered out of the cage as well (they were put in the same cage). Instead of just escaping, which was what Max would have done, she calmly walked over to Nudge's cage and took out a penknife. Then she slipped it into the keyhole and pressed it in, but, of course, it didn't fit.

"W-wait-what are you doing? AH!" Nudge cried as her cage suddenly flipped to one side and shook violently. Blondie winced.

Blondie turned towards Mr. Curse Words. "Allen, would you mind?" she demanded. "Stop cursing and help me!"

"Why would I help you?" Allen drawled.

"I'll let you do your 'stuff' without complaining for three days."

"Deal. Girlie, I need you to stand back. I'm gonna bust this cage."

The whole flock (they had been watching the whole scene silently) gasped as the boy swung his bat in a wide arc and smashed off the rails of Nudge's cage. Nudge shuddered as bits of metal hit her, but, thankfully, did not cut into her skin.

Blondie offered a hand to Nudge, who hesitated before she took it. "Could you help my friends, too?" Nudge asked.

Without hesitating, Blondie nodded. "Nine days, then," she distractedly told the boy who rolled his eyes. She skipped over to Angel's cage and slowly pried the rails open, then carried a confused Angel out. Then she leaped over to the Gasman's cage and started pulling the bars apart.

Max scooted backwards as Allen swung his bat and smashed the rails of Max's cage. Max screamed in her mind as the bits of metal showered onto her, stinging her slightly. _Hey, Voice? Do you know who the hell these people are? _she silently asked the Voice. You know, the one in her head. What, you don't have one? Oh well.

"Now, let's all get the f*** out of here," Allen growled.

Blondie pointed to the broken windows, "There's a ladder you can use to climb," she said the same time Iggy spoke up, "Someone's coming."

Maximum met Blondie's eyes for a second before nodding gratefully, even letting a small smile slip onto her face. Then she ran over to the window, leaped easily over the edge and unfolded her thirteen-foot wings and soaring upwards, watching as the rest of the flock swooped up after her.

She heard no gasp from the two people, no shriek, no sound at all. Just silence, and the unfurling of wings as the rest of the flock joined her.

When they were alone in the air, there was a rare minute of silence before Iggy asked, "What just happened?"

Max was wondering the same thing. Her eyes searched for the two people who had helped her, but they were nowhere in sight. They had just disappeared. Where were they?

Then, suddenly, the building the flock had been in started to fall over.

_**One-shot or not One-shot? **_


	2. Chapter 2

A piercing scream from the building nearly shattered six-year-old Angel's eardrums. She exclaimed in surprise and clapped her hands over her ears. "Max!" she said, desperately tugging her mother-figure's sleeve. "They're still in the building! They're falling! We have to save them! They saved us!" she said, tears coming down her cheeks.

The problem- she didn't know if they were crocodile tears or not.

She didn't know the two. The boy was Allen. She didn't know the girl's name. And she couldn't really read their minds. There was a wall blocking her so whenever she got in, she was shut out again. But she managed to get a few thoughts slash pictures slash feelings.

From the girl she got heat so intense it was blistering hot, screams of terror, a sickening _crack!_ sound, the feeling that her back was on fire, hatred, and... blood. Lots of blood. And bodies. A _lot_ of bodies. From the boy, she got screams of fear, a screaming pain on her hand as if someone had pierced it with a knife, the feeling of teeth biting down on her arm, a loud _shk!_ sound, hatred again.. And blood too. Blood and bodies.

No, not blood and bodies. The girl had blood and bodies. The boy had _bloody bodies. _Angel found herself wondering if those two people were mentally unstable or even killers. She also found herself wondering if she should be helping people like them escape. What if they were killers?

But the two people had helped her escape the School.

"Max!" she screamed. "Save them, please, please, please!"

She saw the conflict in Max's mind and hugged Max, sobbing. "They're gonna die! You can fly fast- you might have a chance!" Max stared at the falling building, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she said soothingly, "I can't get there in time- not without me getting killed as well. "

True to her words, a few seconds later, the building crashed into the ground with a loud BOOM! and Angel, since she had raptor vision, saw the windows shattering and the things inside getting smashed into pieces. _The two people won't have a chance of living!_ Angel thought, appalled, and clapped her hands to her mouth.

The building was in total ruins, its windows all shattered, the glass of the building either cracked, severely cracked, or split in half. Even if they managed to survive, they wouldn't be able to get out and would get pierced by the broken shards of glass. "Oh... My... God," Nudge breathed, her face was blurry through Angel's un-fallen tears.

"I don't think they could have survive that, sweetie," Max said, hugging Angel tightly. "I'm glad we're alive."

"I am, too," Angel said, trying to be brave. "But, can we at least check to see if they're alive? Pretty please?" She gave Max-and Fang, who was staring at her sternly-the Bambi Eyes, and they reluctantly agreed. "But first," Iggy interrupted. "What happened? I heard a crash and a boom, like a bomb going off in a porcelain vase."

While Gazzy, Nudge and Fang was left behind to explain to Iggy what had happened, Max and Angel zoomed down to check if the two people who had helped them escape were, somehow, miraculously alive. Even if they were alive, they would be seriously injured, or even at the brink of death.

Yet Angel insisted on checking. Why? Because she was stubborn this way.

She swooped down, checking between piles of debris, big slabs of cracked glass, under large boulders, almost everywhere, when she heard a weird sound coming from the other side of the frosted glass she was currently in front of. It sounded like... "EEK!"

It was a human sound. The two people might be alive! Angel's heart gave a leap and she heaved the heavy frosted glass up and tossed it aside. In reward, she heard Max exclaim in frustration as her wings were almost chopped off. "Angel!"

Said person smiled cheekily at the fourteen-year-old and peered into the darkness. "Hello? Anyone in there? Survivors?" she asked cautiously, folding in her wings. "Say 'here' if you're there! Or make some noise!" Then she put one ear to the darkness and listened hard. Nothing. She heard nothing at all.

"Hello?" she called again, her voice wavering. Maybe she had missed it. She heard police sirens and ambulance siren wailing and she knew she'd have to go soon. But she couldn't give up now, not yet. She had to be strong!

She called out again, but she heard nothing, absolutely nothing. What if-what if she had imagined the 'eek!' sound just now? What if she was just hallucinating?

Angel called out yet again, but still, she heard nothing. The silence was tense and eerie. Maybe the two people were dead. Maybe she had misheard. Maybe she had been hallucinating.

Yeah, and maybe she was some three-eyed monster with six hands and five noses. She couldn't give up! Max wouldn't give up!

...

...

...

Or would she?

"Angel," Max-Surprise, surprise!-'s voice called to her. "Angel, sweetie, there's nothing to see. There are no survivors. The police are coming in any moment, and we have to go. Now."

"But Max-"

"No, Angel. We have to go."

"Max-"

"Angel."

"Please, Max, just one-"

"Angel. If they're alright, the police will find them, no worries."

"Max, they helped us! We would be 2-D by now if they didn't help us escape!" Angel was pleading now, struggling to hold back tears. She managed to, of course, but barely. "They might be alive, but dying! What if when the police found them, and they're dead already! Max!" Angel shrieked as Max wrapped her in a big hug and started flying up, away from the ruins, away from the debris, away from the police.

"MAX!"

* * *

_**Should I continue?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Singa made sure that the winged children were definitely gone before stumbling out of the debris. She gently prodded her broken leg, which was already healing. Surprisingly, a broken leg, a dislocated arm and a few bruises were the only thing she had gotten. Maybe because she wasn't from this universe, so it would be impossible for her to get seriously hurt. And top it off with a Nations' healing powers, she'd be nearly invincible.

"Hey, Allen?" she called to the violent maim-loving brunette. "You hanging in there? Good. Now let's get moving before we're late. No, scratch that, we're _already_ late. Plus if we go late you might 'miss all the fun'," she said in the most serious voice she could.

She heard a string of 'F*ck you Singa's as the nineteen-year-old-looking mass murderer stumbled out of the den-like hole they had created when falling.

"You'd better not let Ollie hear that," she called.

Another string of curses.

Singa smiled.

Even though Allen was a red-eyed blood lusting violent maim-loving nineteen-year-old-looking blood-spilling mass murderer, Singa still liked him. Not _that_ way, of course, but he was her friend. As far as friends get in the 2P world, anyways.

Allen emerged from the hole-thingy and leaned heavily on a big pile of debris, his cuts already healing. "So," he said conversationally. "Do you think you can manage not to kill Kuro today?"

Singa's eyes darkened at the mention of her half-brother. She hated him, and didn't hate the fact that she hated him more than anyone else in the world. Her eyes didn't darken, oh no, they brightened. From a dull shade of maroon with became brighter so it was dark crimson. "I... will try," she said through gritted teeth. "But do not blame me if the meeting ends up as normal."

When you hear the word, 'Normal World Meeting' what do you think? Stiff, orderly, old people arguing but never raising their voices. The 1P world meeting was definitely not normal.

And the 2P World meeting was in a different league.

The reason why the 2P Nations didn't hold World Meetings as often as the 1Ps (Maybe once in two years?) is because it always ended badly. Even when everyone was in a good mood. Because on even the luckiest of days, the world meeting was sure to end up with blood covering the floor and walls. On the worst of days there would be bullets, shards of glass, knives and even little bits of flesh lying around.

And, of course, those dreaded _cupcakes._

Singa was now terrified of cupcakes. Or, more specifically, vanilla cupcakes with bright pink or baby blue frosting. Absolutely terrified. She avoided them like the plague. Allen and Matt found out about the weird phobia and laughed at her for days, until she told them how she had gotten it. They had looked absolutely disgusted.

She was fine with pasta, even Flavio's pasta. She had tasted blood quite a lot of times, and the taste didn't really bother her anymore. She was also immune to poisons- a thing she had developed while living with Oliver.

"Are you coming? Or do I have to knock you out then carrying you to the meeting? 'cause I really don't want to," Allen called.

"I'm coming," she replied, snapping out of her thoughts and her eyes resuming their normal dull red color.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: How could I be awesome enough to own Ze Awesome Prussia? Or Max's sarcasm?**

* * *

When they got back to what they called 'home', the flock was greeted by a lot of hugs and, in Fang's case with Brigit Dwyer, cheek-kisses. Max scrunched her face up, disgusted, and turned away from Dr Redhead and Fang. She didn't want to seem jealous, staring at them. She _wasn't_ jealous! Not at all! She was just... just...

While trying to think of a word to describe what she was feeling (other than 'jealous' of course) she was unaware of someone approaching her until that someone enveloped her in a hug. "I'm glad you're safe," said Max's mother, Dr Valencia Martinez. "I'm glad I am, too," Max mumbled into Dr Martinez's shirt, trying not to cry, and hugged her even tighter. "Speaking of which," Valencia said, smiling. "You came back in time for you to attend that meeting we scheduled. You can also try to ask them to close that-what was it?-the Chu Cooperation."

Max nodded, stepping out of the hug, looking embarrassed.

"I wonder what they're like?" Valencia asked half to herself.

"Probably old, stiff, orderly fellas in suits that think they're talking to quiet, agreeable kids."

Valencia smiled mysteriously. "I've heard that these 'fellas' are quite different from ordinary government officials. They're way more important and have been informed that the child who is talking to them has gone through many hardships."

Max grinned back. "Do they know about the wings?" she asked almost hesitantly.

Valencia shook her head. "No. They just know that you guys-meaning the Flock-are very special children. I think you'll like them. John Abate told me that they'll understand you more than normal people would."

The brunette girl raised an eyebrow. "So they've been in to-the-death fights, trapped in dog crates, lived in total fear for six whole months, and been hunted their whole lives," she added a _lot _of sarcasm to her statement. **(A/N: If only you knew, Max, if only you knew.)**

Her mother smiled again at the sarcasm. "Maybe," she said, laughing. "I've heard that there are two conferences, but you'll only speak to one group. When I asked if we could speak with the other, we immediately got rejected. "

"Maybe because the second group are full of weird, old men who have gone insane!" Iggy said, having heard their conversation. **(A/N: Oh, Iggy, you have no idea how right you are.)**

Valencia laughed again,"And I've heard some were bringing their children along, so you won't be the youngest there. You could make friends."

"Oh, and Iggy, I heard that one of the representatives from an Asian country is very good with explosives," a voice cut in, and the trio looked down to see Angel smiling at them. "Gazzy can't wait to meet him."

* * *

**Seriously. If only they knew. **

**Should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

"This way, please," a pompous-looking guy with glasses gestured to some waiting room to his left. Max gave him a deadpanning look as she and the flock trudge into yet another waiting room.

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET INSIDE?!" Nudge shrieked when they were alone. "WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, LIKE, THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND HOURS! AGH!"

As if on cue, the door opened and Mr. Pompous Glasses stepped inside. "Just a check," he said, well, pompously. "You are Maxine Ride? And this is your family?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Max sighed. "Not Maxine. Just Max. Max for Maximum, not Maxine."

Mr. Glasses Man ignored her. "Have you gotten everything in check? Nothing missing? You have your script?"

Max clenched her teeth, trying not to lose her temper. "YES."

Mr. Pompous Old Fool With Glasses nodded formally as another man opened the door. "How are things, Mister Parker?" he asked the new man. Parker shook his head, sighing.

"Not good. Mister Kirkland and Mister Bonnefoy are in a fistfight again, and instead of trying to break them up, Mister Jones is encouraging them. Mister Vargas is currently eating pasta and Mister Kohler has, unfortunately, brought his axe to the meeting."

_Wait-what? Why was a government official allowed to bring an axe? And why are two physically fighting?_ Max had prepared herself for the worst-crazy old fools who didn't believe a words children said-but this was in a different league. These government officials were _physical._

"And in the other meeting room?" Mr. I'm So Full Of Myself asked.

Max saw that Parker was now as white as sheet. "I... dare not go in," Parker mumbled, sweating. Max wondered what the other government officials were like to make this tough-looking guy not even dare to go into the meeting room.

"Hey!" Max interrupted. "We're still here you know! We've been waiting for about an hour already so GET US IN ALREADY!"

Parker sighed. "Okay. Miss-?"

"Max. Max Ride."

"Okay, Miss Ride. We'll take our chances and go into the first meeting room. We can try to get Mister Beilschmdit to quiet them down," he nodded at Max as if she was an actual business woman, and not just a teenager. Max decided she liked him.

Parker gestured for her and the flock to follow him and he slowly pushed open the door to the room labelled, "WORLD MEETING ROOM 1". Once the door was an inch open, Max could heard people screaming on the inside.

Max briefly wondered if those guys were crazy.

Once the door was fully open, Max found herself face-to-face with a cute blonde girl about her age, smiling at her. She wore a magenta velvet dress which had a collar and a bow and everything, and she had a purple ribbon in her hair.

"Good afternoon, Mister Parker," she smiled at the man. "Are these the people who vill talk about Global Warming today?"

Parker smiled warmly at the girl. "Yes, Miss Zwingli. You may want to introduce yourself to them. This is Max Ride and her family."

The blonde girl smiled angelically at Max and the flock, and Max suddenly thought that she was like an older Angel- adorable, innocent, hard to resist. "My name is Lilli Zwingli. And that is my big bruder, Vash," she pointed to a stoic, green-eyed man who was watching her every movement.

"Mister Alfred is over there," Lilli pointed to a man who looked about nineteen. Max's first thought- _He looks too young to be a government official!_ But then she realized that maybe the man only _looked_ young.

Parker nodded at Lilli and smiled at her again before leading the group over to Alfred, who was eating a hamburger. "Yo, dude, whatsup?" he greeted, flashing Parker a bright smile.

"Oh! These are the speakers who are gonna talk about global warming? Cool! You know, I was thinking of making a robot that can suck up all the sea water and bring it to other places like a hero so the places that are flooded won't be flooded and the places that have drought won't have drought! Or maybe, if everyone is willing, we could boycott the stupid Global Warming until it goes away! Or maybe if some places are flooded we can build a superhuman robot there to save them and be the hero! Or-"

Geez, that guy had a motor-mouth worse than Nudge's. And that was saying a LOT.

Fang interrupted Alfred, "Can you introduce us to the rest of the government officials?"

Alfred stared at him, then laughed. "But I don't know your names yet!"

"I'm Max," said person sighed. "He's Fang, and that's Iggy, and the one next to him is the Gasman-also known as 'Gazzy'-and that girl beside him is Nudge, and the small six-year-old girl is Angel. "

"HAHAHA~ I knew that! The Hero knows everyone's names!" Alfred laughed annoyingly.

Max facepalmed and if she was an anime character, she was sure she would be sweatdropping.

Alfred grinned and flashed us a thumbs-up. He leapt onto the raised platform and tapped the microphone to make sure it was working. When it was, he yelled into it. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE HERO WANTS TO SPEAK!"

Everyone ignored him. One of the blonde guys with spiky hair was being strangled by another one, and a brunette woman was currently hitting an albino on the head with a... frying pan?

"FINE!" Alfred yelled crossly as Parker sighed and walked away, shaking his head. "I'M GETTING LUDDY!"

He stomped off.

Max turned to the Flock. Gazzy and Iggy were whispering among each other and were smirking, Angel looked confused, Fang looked Fanglike and Nudge was... weird. "Max!" she whispered to her. "These guys are HOT!"

Max shook her head and facepalmed again.

Alfred came back with a very buff blonde man who had a serious look on his face and a childish-looking brunette man with a weird curl. The brunette was hanging off the buff guy.

"Guten Tag," the blonde said, sounding as serious as he looked. "I am Ludwig Beilschmdit."

Max nodded at him in greeting. Finally, someone sane!

"Does it always take a lot to get the meetings started?" she asked. Ludwig nodded and stepped onto the raised platform and yelled into the microphone. "EVERYBODY! SHUT UP!"

Max and the rest of the flock winced at his volume. He was just _so loud!_

"I mean, BE QUIET!"

There was total silence.

Grinning, Alfred stepped up and introduced the flock to everyone.

Max took a deep breath, telling herself to keep it together, and she took Alfred's place in the raised platform. Nervously tapping the microphone to test it, she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"So, um, I'm Maximum Ride. And these people are my family. And, um, we're here to talk about Global Warming."

So it wasn't the best start ever. But Max didn't exactly care.

"Global Warming isn't the best thing in the world. It's making the sea levels rise. Ice in Antarctica and in the Artic are melting. Places are getting flooded. And, at the same time, some places are suffering from droughts. Plants and animals are dying every few minutes, and do you know who is causing all this distruction? Humans. That's right, we are. We've messed up the world. And now we have to fix it."

Max took another breath and continued on, talking about saving electricity, pollution, toxic waste, fossil fuels blah blah blah when, suddenly, the brunette man from earlier raised his hand.

"Er- yes?" Max called on him, because that was what the man wanted her to do. She noticed the man's eyes were shut.

"PASTA~" the man cheered, his arm outstretching.

Max didn't know how to respond to that.

She didn't have to. At that moment, the door was knocked off its hinges.


End file.
